osmfandomcom-20200213-history
Star DOS
Star DOS (1969 - 2002) Initial versions for minicomputers (1969-1978) Star DOS began in 1969 as a replacement operating system the IBM System/370 Model 145, in 1969. Apple II Star DOS (1978) Star DOS for the IBM PC (1981) SXE and Star DOS 3.0 (1984) STAR 11-00 was renamed V3.0 and the "for the IBM PC" tagline was removed. By this time STAR was generally a superior real-mode operating system to MS-DOS, and offered superior features like a limited graphical environment called SXE, ANSI support, networking support (before MS-DOS 3.1), date and time tracking, better configuration utilities, and a better executable format where the shell would remain in memory at all times, allowing programs to use an API like MS-DOS, unlike the clunky "program suspension" method used in previous versions, as well as various other features such as a bad sector finder utility for floppies. Was floppy format compatible with MS-DOS, although not binary compatible. Market share for STAR, June 1983 to December 1985 June 1983: 30.4% December 1983: 29.1% April 1984: 28.5% June 1984: 28.1% October 1984: 26.6% January 1985: 25.4% March 1985: 24.0% May 1985: 24.3% June 1985: 24.7% September 1985: 26.0% October 1985: 26.2% November 1985: 26.6% December 1985: 27.4% 3.0 goes here Called SXE as it was an extension of the STAR Graphics Environment, used in STAR 10-00, 10-01, 10-02, 10-02.5, and 10-03 from 1983 and 1984 (later renamed to STAR 2.0, 2.1, 2.2, 2.25, and 2.3 respectably before their discontinuation in June 1985)(edited) STAR 09-xx was renamed to STAR 1.x, however since 08-xx was discontinued by that time, it was never renamed, and is referred to unofficially as "STAR 0.5" to "STAR 0.8.2". 07-11.2, the only 07-xx release ever, is referred to as "STAR 0.0". Version 4.0 (1985-1986) Encouraged by this, as well as the initial failure of Microsoft Windows, STAR began rewriting their OS in 286 protected mode/Win 3.x standard mode, although with compatibility for existing applications retained - however this was not expected to be used a significant amount as they were courting major MS- and STAR- DOS program development companies with private, alpha versions of their new "STAR DOS + SXE 4.0" product, to develop STAR and especially SXE 4.0 programs. In the meantime, a small team released STAR DOS 3.1 and SXE 3.1, improving the API for SXE and adding a few new features, most prominently non-XT hard drive support, a major shortcoming of Star DOS 3.0 and SXE 3.0, in March, 1985, a little more than a month after "Project Condor", or version 4.0 of both STAR DOS and SXE, began parallel development, on January 29th, 1985.(edited) The first demos were sent out to companies in early April of 1985 for SXE 4.0, with an expected June 1986 release date. At this time the 286 kernel was very incomplete, however. This version was revision 30, and officially released when STAR and SXE 4.0 were open-sourced in early 2018.(edited) The next demo set was sent out in June, named "Alpha version 2 - 4.0 rev 52". This leaked through BBSes, and caused hype to build up as magazines gave the alpha version positive coverage. It turned out that STAR were using guerilla marketing to market their new product, and deliberately releasing builds. The next demo set was sent out in late August, revision 79. This included a (very unfinished) SXE 4.0, as well as improvements to the 286 kernel. This was released in September officially, with magazines delivering rave reviews. Version 5.0 and Version 6.0: Parallel development (1986-199x) Project Kyoto End of the "DOS" component (1997-2002) Category:Fictional OS